


I come with knives

by fandom_Kylux_2016, maybe_she



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, ангст, немного крови, форсъюзер!Хакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магистра Рен взяли в плен, но спасение уже в пути.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I come with knives

Тридцать чёрных шаттлов садятся в лесу на поверхности Ди`Куар. Маленькие и маневренные, они распространяются по небольшой планете, совершая посадку точно в тех местах, что указаны на карте, выданной командованием Первого Ордена. Как только на радарах появился долгожданный маячок, оставалось лишь делом техники найти старые карты и провести геологическую разведку. И теперь специально обученные штурмовики проводили закладку мощной взрывчатки в стратегически важных местах. Последний из трёх десятков шаттлов, формой чем-то напоминающий магистерский «ипсилон», только размером куда меньше, приземляется в трёх километрах от базы Сопротивления, моментально скрываясь под пологом густой листвы. Из люка шаттла выбегают несколько штурмовиков — фигуры в белом занимают круговую оборону. Им приказано защищать корабль и сохранить его в работоспособном состоянии — любой ценой.

 

Последним из шаттла выходит человек в чёрном. На его талии и бёдрах висят ножны, из которых рукоятями ощериваются десятки виброножей — во всяком случае, они на них похожи. Человек поправляет маску и быстрым шагом заходит в лес, безошибочно выбирая направление. Ему не нужен маячок, хоть тот и работает исправно — его ведёт ощущение ненависти и злобы. И запах, металлом оседающий на губах — запах ещё не пролитой крови. Через сотню метров человек встречает нескольких бойцов Сопротивления, видимо, это дозорный отряд. Он взмахивает рукой, и бойцы синхронно оседают на землю, поросшую травой. Переступает через бессознательных бойцов и оборачивается через плечо, чуть качнув в воздухе ладонью — из ножен вылетает вибронож, клинок загорается белым светом и несколькими движениями перерезает сонные артерии сопротивленцев. Тихая, чистая работа. Клинок меркнет, вновь обращаясь в металлический, и возвращается в ножны. Человек продолжает свой путь.

 

Всех, кто встречается ему на пути, он заговаривает, путает — его голос проникает в сознания людей вкрадчивым, ласковым шёпотом. Бойцы Сопротивления улыбаются, счастливыми и задумчивыми взглядами провожая тонкую фигуру в чёрном. Стоит человеку скрыться за деревьями, как они в ту же секунду забывают, что вообще видели его. В лесу становится тихо, неумолимо надвигаются сумерки — птицы замолкают, и только насекомые стрекочут всё громче и громче, улавливая колебания Силы вокруг человека. Фигура продвигается вперёд, лёгкими прыжками перемахивая через поваленные стволы и обходя острые камни.

 

Верховный Лидер никогда не стал бы делать ставку лишь на одного человека или только на одно оружие. Разумеется, выглядело это именно так, но на деле всё было совершенно иначе. Мощности Старкиллера при подобной конструкции хватило бы лишь на то, чтобы совершить один залп, разделившийся на пять лучей, которые и уничтожили Хосниан-Прайм. На строительство снежной базы было затрачено далеко не так много сил, денег и времени, как об этом говорили. Человек обходит изгиб ручья и идёт дальше. Однако всё выглядело именно так, как должно было — в соответствии с планом. Что может быть лучшей приманкой, чем оружие планетарного масштаба, способное (теоретически) уничтожать планеты одну за одной? Ничего. Впрочем, приманка была не одна — и тут Сноуку и понадобился его ученик. Он не просто догадывался — он знал, что у того не достанет сил, чтобы завершить дело, которое ему поручили. Знал, что магистра Рен возьмут в плен, знал, что его оставят в живых и будут допрашивать — для этого не нужно предвидеть будущее, достаточно опыта и логического мышления. Тактику человек разрабатывал вместе с Верховным Лидером, не посвящая в неё никого. А уж закрывать собственное сознание от стороннего вмешательства он умел.

 

Человек поправляет закреплённый на плечах лёгкий чёрный плащ. Нет необходимости раньше времени раскрывать свою личность, потому он и добавил к своему костюму маску. Обилие слоёв одежды ему совершенно не мешает — будто он родился в ней и накрепко врос в слои чёрной ткани разных фактур. Человек выходит на границу, где соединяется лес и бетон — на фоне тёмных стволов деревьев его стройную фигуру не так легко заметить. Он осматривается — у шлюза, что предваряет вход на базу, стоит около полудюжины бойцов, вооружённых бластерами. Вытягивает руки вперёд и сжимает кулаки так, что кожа перчаток жалобно скрипит. Люди начинают задыхаться — воздух стремительно покидает спазмированные лёгкие, кто-то хватается за горло, кто-то пытается палить из бластеров, не видя цели. Человек разжимает пальцы и резким движением разводит руки в стороны — полузадушенные бойцы разлетаются направо и налево, их протаскивает по шершавому бетону, сдирая кожу на ладонях и лицах, и изломанные фигуры в форме замирают, распластавшись по поверхности. Человек спокойно выходит из-под покрова тени деревьев и чеканным шагом продвигается вперёд, ко входу в базу. Каблуки сапог приятно отстукивают ритм — он любит этот строгий, правильный в своей чёткости звук. Он заносит руку над панелью входа, электроника искрит, и дверь отъезжает в сторону. На грудь ему направлен с десяток бластеров.

 

— Серьёзно? — коротко интересуется он.

 

Он не любит говорить в маске — вокодер сильно искажает интонации. Сопротивленцы стреляют, но человек поднимает в воздух раскрытую ладонь, и заряды повисают на месте, с тем чтобы через секунду вернуться обратно. Бластеры синхронно взрываются в руках своих владельцев, обжигая их и обдавая едким дымом. Человек брезгливо обходит корчащиеся тела и присаживается у одного из них:

 

— Где контрольная панель? Скажи, и ты умрёшь быстро.

 

— Пошёл ты к хаттам!

 

Человек легко касается ладонью лба бойца, вытягивает из его сознания нужные картинки, а затем щелчком пальцев проворачивает его голову на сто восемьдесят градусов. Безвольное тело оседает на пол. Человек поднимается, осматривается в поисках нужного входа и идёт вперёд. Виброножи вылетают из ножен, их добрый десяток, и каждый кружит вокруг своего хозяина, освещая его путь белым плазменным светом. Людей, которые встречаются ему на пути, он убивает без раздумий, те даже не успевают достать оружие, и стены окрашиваются яркими красными потёками крови. Густые капли падают с лезвий, танцующих в воздухе, и прочерчивают путь, который он проходит. Человек переступает через агонизирующие тела и продолжает идти. Силой открывает очередной замок на своём пути и проходит в небольшую комнату. Несколько минут внимательно рассматривает контрольную панель и голограмму базы, запоминая расположение стратегических помещений, а затем заносит руки над панелью, блокируя командный пункт. Голограмма моментально изменяется, помечая красным цветом заблокированную территорию, и человек сосредотачивается, вихрем проносясь по сознаниям людей, переходя от одного к другому и мысленно передвигаясь к командному пункту. Чужими глазами смотрит на заблокированные двери и начинает дополнительно удерживать их Силой. Никто не войдёт и не выйдет, пока он этого не захочет. А он не захочет.

 

Вновь обращает свой взгляд на голограмму, сверяя электронную карту и свои ощущения. Так и есть, на одном из подземных уровней видна яркая голубая точка. Теперь человек знает, куда лежит его путь. Он покидает комнату и, не встретив никакого сопротивления, направляется к лифту. Пока лифт опускает его на нужный уровень, он внимательно рассматривает своё отражение в хромированных дверях. Поправляет ножны, висящие на бёдрах, одёргивает рукава одежды и улыбается — ножи всё так же висят в воздухе вокруг него, слегка подрагивая, словно тоже жаждут огня битвы. Двери раскрываются, и он выходит в коридор. Ему предстоит пройти три поворота, прежде чем он достигнет цели, и представляется совершенно очевидным, что ему попытаются дать отпор. Человек щёлкает каблуками и сворачивает за первый поворот. Бластерные разряды летят было в его сторону, но замирают в воздухе блестящими стрелами, подрагивая, словно болотные огоньки в ветреный вечер. Он вытягивает правую руку вперёд — ножи срываются с места, жужжа эмиттерами в рукоятях, и сталкиваются с плотью, разрывая её на куски. Сила заставляет кровь не выплёскиваться толчками, но потоками выливаться из заваливающихся на пол тел, и вскоре пол коридора равномерно заливает красным, блестящим в свете потолочных ламп. Человек проходит вперёд — сапоги хлюпают в этой вязкой жиже, и он напоминает себе, что у него есть мотив прийти сюда, иначе никакая сила не заставила бы его так пачкаться. На звуки криков умирающих из-за поворота выскакивает очередной отряд, и лезвия, уже слегка утолившие жажду крови, устремляются вперёд, входя в слабо защищённые тела, как в желе. Человек лениво обходит мертвецов и забавы ради сжимает невидимые тиски Силы на разбросанных бластерах, заставляя оружие сминаться в бесформенные комки металла. Ещё один поворот.

 

Он выходит в последний отрезок коридора; бойцы, находящиеся там, готовы к встрече. В его сторону устремляются десятки бластерных зарядов. Человек выставляет ладони вперёд, будто опирается на невидимую стену, и сгустки энергии, замерев на мгновение, меняют траекторию, обходя фигуру в чёрном и не задевая её. Люди разряжают в него обоймы, кто-то тянется за сменными батареями, но ему это быстро надоедает — не так уж приятно играть роль живой, пусть и неуязвимой мишени. Он лёгким взмахом руки подзывает своё оружие к себе — недлинные клинки с жужжанием носятся вокруг него, будто электроны вокруг атома, разбрызгивая кровь со своей поверхности. Человек перебирает в воздухе пальцами, а потом резко указывает на противников, и виброножи срываются с места, прорывая одежду и кожу, заставляя кровь алой взвесью мелких капель взлетать вверх. Люди кричат, так громко, страшно и отчаянно, что человек усмехается против своей воли — битва вышла неплохая, с огоньком. Он проходит между телами, оставляя за собой смазанные отпечатки сапог, и оказывается перед крепкой дюрасталевой дверью. Ножи подлетают вслед за хозяином и начинают взрезать дверь, проделывая огромную дыру в металле. Из-за двери слышатся звуки бластерных выстрелов — сквозь расширяющуюся пробоину в двери заряды вырываются в коридор. Человек сметает их с пути небрежным взмахом руки и сжимает ладони, заставляя бластеры смяться под напором Силы. Отверстие в двери, наконец, подходит для того, чтобы пройти внутрь, и он заходит в комнату. У стены стоят два сопротивленца, бестолково сжимая в руках нерабочие бластеры. Человек усталым жестом посылает ножи вперёд, и стены меняют цвет с серых на тёмно-красные. В маленьком помещении запах крови кажется невероятно густым, насыщенным, тяжёлым. Именно он — его будущие отзвуки — и привели человека сюда. Он обходит установленное в центре комнаты пыточное кресло и быстро осматривает мужчину, прикованного к нему. Магистр Рен без сознания — или спит, второй вариант всё же лучше; его мундир и плащ куда-то пропали, и человек видит синяки и кровоподтёки там, где тело не закрыто тканью. Хуже всего выглядит живот — видимо, его прижигали, и не раз. Руки скованы наручниками, подавляющими Силу. Человек касается их ладонями — металл идёт волнами, вибрируя и разрушаясь. Браслеты распадаются на куски и падают на пол. Тихо, слышен только звук дыхания — естественного и идущего через вокодер. Человек снимает маску, отбрасывая её за ненадобностью на пол, и легко хлопает магистра по щекам, приводя в чувство. Спустя полминуты тот лениво раскрывает глаза и старается сфокусироваться. Разлепляет пересохшие губы и спрашивает, хрипло и неверяще:

 

— Генерал?

 

Хакс резким движением головы отбрасывает упавшие на лоб волосы и протягивает ему руку:

 

— Идти сможете?

 

Рен садится ровнее, опираясь руками о кресло, и тут замечает ножи, парящие в воздухе.

 

— Штурмовиков здесь нет, верно?

 

— Нет. Почти все пилоты Сопротивления сейчас на заданиях в разных концах галактики, а здесь… Живые заперты в командном пункте, остальные… Их было слишком мало, чтобы они смогли меня остановить.

 

Хакс стаскивает с себя плащ и накидывает его на плечи Рена. Ножи подрагивают в воздухе, расчерчивая пространство комнаты всполохами белого света. Магистр встаёт на ноги, и его тут же ведёт в сторону, но Хакс успевает подставить ему плечо и обхватить за талию. Он перехватывает запястье руки Рена, свисающей с его плеча, и медленно выводит магистра из комнаты в коридор.

 

— Я догадывался, что вы не так просты, генерал.

 

— Рен, странно было бы делать ставку только на вас. Вся эта Светлая ересь про «один учитель — один ученик» — это так старо и глупо. Недальновидно.

 

Рен останавливается, заставляя Хакса повернуться к нему лицом. Проводит рукой по руке Хакса, скрытой шинелью, вскользь касается двойной белой генеральской нашивки — и отпускает.

 

— Я был наживкой?

 

— Не только. Старкиллер был наживкой, раздутой до невозможности. А вы были тем, кто должен привести нас к лидерам Сопротивления. Я знал, что мать не отпустит вас от себя.

 

Хакс отворачивается и шагает вперёд, уводя Рена за собой. В полнейшем молчании они выходят на улицу. Хакс заводит спидбайк, усаживается и одним взглядом приказывает Рену садиться за ним. Ослабевшие руки обхватывают талию генерала, и спидбайк влетает в лес, унося их в сторону последнего шаттла. Как только они достигают цели, генерал ловко соскакивает на землю и, приподняв брови, предлагает Рену помощь. Тот отказывается, слезая сам, но потом всё же кладёт руку на подставленное плечо, позволяя помочь подняться на борт.

 

— Перегруппируйтесь, вы улетите на шаттле «XZ-3», — командует Хакс, и штурмовики, охранявшие шаттл, скрываются в лесу.

 

Хакс втаскивает Рена внутрь шаттла, на борту которого остался лишь пилот и наводчик лазерных турелей, и устраивает его в одном из кресел, накрепко пристёгивая. Пилот готовит шаттл ко взлёту. Пока Хакс колдует над ремнями, чтобы израненного Рена не слишком трясло при взлёте и переходе в гипер, магистр задаёт свой вопрос:

 

— Почему вы прилетели?

 

— Задание, — коротко отвечает Хакс.

 

— Я прочитал штурмовиков, — отмахивается Рен. — Можно было просто доставить взрывчатку к местам геологических разломов и взорвать планету к хаттам. Это можно сделать и без вашего прямого участия.

 

— Я удерживаю двери компункта Силой.

 

— Можно было нагнать туда штурмовиков. Вы для этого не нужны.

 

Хакс щелкает последним креплением. Один из ножей, что всё ещё висят в воздухе, ложится рукоятью в ладонь генерала — он проворачивает его в руке и убирает, остальные клинки тоже занимают свои места в ножнах.

 

— Тоулз, скажите, когда мы поднимемся на полторы тысячи футов над землёй, — командует Хакс и, дождавшись кивка пилота, садится в кресло рядом с Реном и снимает датапад с крепления на подлокотнике.

 

Шаттл взмывает вверх, и через двадцать пять секунд до Хакса доносится голос:

 

— Пятнадцать сотен, сэр.

 

— Переходите в гипер через десять секунд.

 

— Есть, сэр!

 

Хакс открывает на датападе скрытую страницу, вбивает кончиками пальцев пароль и жмёт на кнопку. Внизу раздаются многочисленные взрывы, зарево распространяется так быстро, что едва не ослепляет пассажиров. Ди`Куар распадается на части, исчезая вместе с командованием и генералом Сопротивления. Шаттл уходит в гипер, Хакс поднимается из кресла. Делает шаг в направлении Рена, присаживается перед ним, опираясь на одно колено, и накрывает его обнажённую ладонь своей, обтянутой чёрной кожей:

 

— То, что я сделал, не было приказом. Не всё, по крайней мере.

 

— Для Сноука не было особого смысла оставлять меня в живых, когда у него есть вы. Что за акт благотворительности в отношении отдельно взятого человека?

 

— Я никогда не думал о благотворительности, Рен. Дело не в этом. Это я не видел особого смысла продолжать, если бы вы погибли. Я вернулся за вами.

 

Произнеся это, Хакс садится на место и устало прикрывает глаза. План осуществлён — и тот, что был дан Сноуком, и его личный. Теперь галактика окажется у их ног. Шаттл ложится на курс к «Финализатору», когда Кайло протягивает руку в сторону Хакса и касается пальцами его руки.

 

Ради этого стоило попытаться.


End file.
